saltypediafandomcom-20200215-history
Narayan Maxime
Narayan Maxime (or just Maxime, not to be confused with Maxine) is an anthromorphic lop eared rabbit conceived, animated entirely in Flash, coded and voiced by Ryanide, marking the author's Mugen debut in 2006 and getting an update once in 2008. Gameplay Maxime is a fast, agile and versatile fighter whose tactical abilities, high comboability and fast powergain rate (even coming with an ability to leech off his opponent's power gauge) hugely make up for his relatively low damage output. Maxime is very much a poke, runaway and meter-building character. The user should not be focussing on dealing damage with his basic attacks, but instead working on building up his power guage fast so that they can have access to his hyper moves, which are his primary method of dealing damage. Maxine's strengths lie in his pressure game. He has many ways to slip in and out of his attacks safely, combined with fast mixups, manuverability on both the ground and the air, and a few lockdown and trapping options too. Some of his moves have special properties that can increase damage through other means than a simple hit, a proper use of which can help Maxine deal most damage he is cappable of. Many of his attacks can easilly send the opponent flying, which aids in his combo ability. Despite his small height, his hitboxes are actually quite lenient, both for him and the opponent. Movelist * Sipher - :: Maxime summons a ghostly flower that - while it doesn't do any direct damage - saps the power directly from his opponent. This move has a lot of range and is quite fast. * Boost Kick - :: A powerful lunging kick that will knock the opponent flying. It can deal more damage when used to slam the opponent into a wall, but it's unsafe to use it as an approach. * Tiger Claw - :: This attack knocks down and has super armour frames during the startup. It's a bit slower and much more powerful than most of his standard attacks. * Quicksilver - :: Maxime's running attack and one of his most important moves. It's very fast, advances Maxime forward, has great range, hits twice and launches the opponent into the air with massive stun. It is very unsafe on block though, so it's best used either when the opponent is not able to block, or with the conjunction of the wisp. * Top Kick - :: A spinning handstand kick. It doesn't go as far as quicksilver or launch, but it's safer on block and can combo into a kick. It also covers Maxime from above so it can function as a less effective anti-air at times. * Luster Buster - :: Using his energy wings to boost him, Maxime lunges at the opponent with a headbutt, then slams a blob of pure ectoplasma in hadouken style. Although not a projectile, it has a lot of range nonetheless. The startup time is slow, but it also hits downed opponents and is safe on block. It's a good move for poking. It also has the added benifit of knocking down if it connects. * Wind's Edge - :: An anti-air attack. It's very punishable if it misses, but does decent damage and fills the power guage a lot. On hit, Maxime can cancel the last hit of this move into an air dash of Saturn Rave and continue into a combo. This move also resets the damage scaling, giving further hits more damage. It does take up a lot of juggle points though, so it has to be used carefully. * Soulgun - :: Maxime blasts his spirit power out in the style of a shotgun. This move has great range but has lots of startup and recovery frames, making it very punishable if jumped over. Nonetheless, it's great for keeping opponents at bay, especially if coupled with the will-o-whisps. * Will of Wisp - :: Maxime summons a whimsy hitodama flame that travels slowly across the screen at a mild slant. It's not very powerful, but has a lot of stun. Useful for all sorts of mind games and pressure tactics, as it provides some backup behind a head-on assault. * Saturn Rave - Mid-air, :: Using his speed and momentum, Maxime delivers a three-kick combo and keeps himself airborne for a short amount of time. This move has a lot of special properties. It can be canceled into an air dash, helping Maxime keep himself in the air with repeated uses of this attack. The attack itself does decent damage and has good range. On hit it would either Slam or Launch the opponent depending on whenever (s)he happens to be airborne. The attack gets a signifficant damage boost depending on the position off ground. This move also ignores the Rave counter and the damage scaling, making it a perfect way to finish an air combo. Hyper Moves * Spirit Cannon - :: A beam attack. It's very fast and can be used to deal safe damage. It combos out of quite a few things as well and leaves the opponent launched and vulnerable after it hits, perfect for an aerial follow-up. Requires one power stock to perform. * Choppertime - :: Maxime gets an assist from an unmanned Chopper out of nowhere. It comes out fast and deals huge damage (and considerable chip damage on block), but it's also unsafe on block and is not that effective against airborne opponents. Requires two power stocks to perform. * Edge Master - :: A dashing autocombo with invincibility frames on startup, altho' on block it's very punishable. Requires three power stocks. Category:Characters Category:Mugen-Original Characters Category:Characters with original graphics